


In An Instant (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [117]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’ve been seeing this trend on Tik Tok where best friends kiss for the first time. Some are good. Some are bad. You hope that when you try out this challenge with your best friend, whom you’ve been in love with for years, things turn out okay.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 1





	In An Instant (High School AU)

You and Poe had been friends for nearly your entire lives. Met each other when you were six and you two haven’t left each other’s sides since. 

It wasn’t until you were twelve when you realized that you maybe you didn’t see Poe as just friend. He started growing more into his features as he journeyed through puberty. His voice got deeper, he grew taller, and he became more handsome. 

At some point, you became giddy whenever he was around. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach, your cheeks would heat up whenever he looked your way. You were gone for your best friend and that was probably one of the worst things you could do. Afraid of potentially ruining years of friendship, you kept your feelings bottled up inside. 

________

You’re scrolling through Tik Tok after you and Poe finished your homework. You hear him chatting with your parents in the kitchen. 

You scroll past another DIY video when you see a video that catches your eye. It’s a girl and a guy. They’re playing basketball and laughing when words appear on the screen:

_We’ve been friends since we were 13._

_I’ve had the biggest crush on him for a while._

When the girl makes a basket, the guy cheers for her and hugs her. That’s when the girl cups his face and kisses him. You can see the guy is confused for a second, but then kisses her back. 

The caption underneath is tagged with kiss your best friend challenge.

You have a Tik Tok account and have posted a few videos of you and Poe, receiving a lot of comments about how cute the two of you are together. 

Maybe this was it. It’s been ten years since you met Poe, four years since you realized that you liked him, two years since you realized you were in love with him. 

You were tired of holding back your feelings, especially when he would say or do specific things that made you believe he may feel the same. 

Fuck it. 

You were going to try this and you really hoped everything would turn out okay afterwards. 

_______

You set up your phone on your dresser where there’s a good view of you on the bed. It’s already recording and now you’re just waiting for Poe to come back. 

It takes five minutes after you start recording for Poe to enter back into your room with two bottles of soda in hand and a bag of chips hanging from his teeth. 

You snort as you grab the chips from him and he sets the sodas onto your desk, “That took a while.”

He shrugged, “Was just chatting with your parents,” he sits on your bed beside you and gestures to the tv, “You wanna continue our Good Place marathon?”

You nod, “Yeah, sure. Just…there’s something on your face.”

His brows furrow and he asks, “Where?” trying to find whatever you’re looking at.

You anxiously bite your lip and murmur, “I’ll get it,” and then you lean in, pressing your lips to his, catching him by surprise. 

For a millisecond, Poe’s frozen, but then he realizes that you’re kissing him and he kisses you back. Hands, cupping your face as his lips move against yours. His heart his beating hard against his chest and he’s in disbelief. He’s kissing you, you’re kissing him. His best friend. 

You then pull away from him for air, your lips a little swollen and your eyes wide. You then turn around and grab your phone, stopping the recording, “So…that just happened.”

Poe looks at your phone, “Wait, did you record that?”

You nod, “I saw this thing on Tik Tok with a pair of best friends and one of them kissing the other to see what would happen. I’m really happy you didn’t push me off the bed,” you say with a chuckle.

Then there was a sudden fear in Poe, “Wait, did-did you only do that to get viral on Tik Tok?”

“No! Hell no! I just-” you sigh and sit back down on the bed, “We’ve been best friends for forever and…at some point, I started getting feelings for you. So I-I don’t know-I thought that maybe me trying out this trend would show you that I like you more than just my best friend?” you shake your head, “This was stupid. I shouldn’t have done that. Maybe you should go, Poe.”

“Woah, woah, wait a minute.” he stops you from trying to kick him out, “Lemme just get some things straight here. You have feelings for me?” you nod, “Strong feelings for me?” you nod again, “For how long?”

“Since middle school.”

He snorts in disbelief, “I beat you there, Y/N.”

“Huh?”

“I’ve had strong feelings for you since I was ten.”

“You-You like me?” you ask in disbelief.

“Pretty sure me kissing you back was a clear sign of that,” he chuckles, “And I don’t like you, Y/N. I love you. I’ve been in love with you since we were ten.”

You’re suddenly beaming. Your heart feels like it’s about to explode, “You love me,” you say breathlessly, And-And I love you.”

Poe chuckles again, running his hand through his curly hair, “Cool. So, uh, you wanna get to our marathon now? And…maybe…make out a bit?”

Thanks to a cute trend on Tik Tok, your relationship with Poe changed in an instant, and all for the better.


End file.
